Rags to Riches
by PinkCheetah99
Summary: Avery Brooks turns from a poor LBR to a rich GLU. She goes to Prepston Academy in Beverly Hills and makes a clique. But there is another clique who wants to rule the school. I know this has nothing to do with the clique but it is a good story.
1. The Beginning of A New Life

**My name is Avery Brooks and I'm an African American girl. I am 11 years old and I will be going to Prepston Academy which is an all girl school in Beverly Hills where I currently live. I now have long black hair and green eyes. I'm 5'3 and 80 pounds.**

_Flashback Dream: The past few days went like this...Mom came home and told my sister and I that we were rich. We had just won the lottery! So we sell our small apartment in Canoga Park for the penthouse of The Fairmont building in Beverly Hills._**(a/n:****I'm not even sure if "The Fairmont Building" is real, I got it from "The Ashleys" and they live in San Fransisco.) **_So we sell everything we own and order all the things we want for our new penthouse. The next day my mom left a note saying she went to get the cars and that it might take a while, because she had to drive one then our new driver, Samantha, had to drive one, pick us up, and drive us to our new home, and then some guy from the car place had to drive one, too. So my sister and I went to get ready and by the time we were done Samantha was already there. My sister got a black Range Rover, my mom got black Bentley, and my car (driven by Samantha) was a black Escalade._

_We went to our new penthouse and all our new furniture and our mom were there. We had workers to put our rooms, bathrooms, kicthen, dining room, living room, and the extra room together. Luckily, the workers finished in 1 hour and 30 minutes. So I could see my room. IT WAS A PALACE! Even though my favorite color is red, I made my room gold and white and it was fabulous! My room was huge and the walls were white with a clear coating that had gold sparkles in it. I had a huge, king sized canopy bed. It had a gold duvet,gold pillows, white sheets, and the canopy part was gold. Next to it was a mini version with a mini flat screen TV. Then, in the 2 corners of my room were floor-to-ceiling windows with gold curtains and in front of the one on the left corner was my vanity for hair and makeup and my white desk that had a brand new Mac laptop-with a real gold cover and diamonds on the apple was on it-in the right corner in front of my other window. On the wall in front of my bed was a gold and white 90 inch flat screen TV that was held up by a little white shelf that had a iPod dock that was also a radio, blue-ray DVD player, and all my favorite books on it. Right in front of my bed were 2 gold bean bags and white sheep skin rugs covered the dark wood floor (not completely). Then my closet was like ¾ the size of my actual room it also had 2 gold bean bags and the wall areas next to the door had little boxes for my shoes and the other 3 walls were just racks with a shelf on top and more boxes under the racks where her clothes were supposed to go. It had a coat rack in the corner which I planned on putting hats and bags on. Lastly, my bathroom. Which was just as big as my closet, was made out of a very pretty brown stone that covered the walls and floors even in the shower, which was medium sized and had a gold and white movable shower head. Next to it was a white bath tub _**(a/n: they are separate)**_with a gold faucet and the sink was the same color as the bath tub and also made out of the same stone. My mirror was huge and lined with light bulbs. Another white rug was right by my shower so I wouldn't wet the floor. All the rooms had chandeliers except for the bathroom. The rest of my house was black and white._

_Once, the workers were done my family went to the plastic surgery place (I got my belly button turned into an inie, I hated my outie), then the dermatologist (I **had **bad acne),the dentist (my teeth **were **yellow and I got my gap fixed),the eye doctor (I got dark green contacts. I had really bad sight),the nail salon (french mani/pedi that I can paint over and still have it when I use nail polish remover),the hair salon (I got my black hair longer with black clip-ins, straighter, shinier, and overall better), and shopping (I actually filled my closet, coat rack, makeup vanity,and under my sink which I filled with hair stuff.)_

_My mom got me a new dog! She's a tan and black mini Pomeranian and the mini bed and TV next to mine belongs to her and she's already trained. BTW, my mom is making me learn Spanish and French with a tutor and the tutor is going to help me in all my other subjects, too(math, science, English,history,etc..). I've joined tennis and horseback riding at my country club and I sometimes play golf and polo there. I'm planning on being class president, cheer captain, and the drama club captain at school. I'm also going to be in acting and piano classes. Oh, did I mention I take dance classes, too! I am also a vegetarian who is on a family diet and we do 30 minute workouts everyday and we have a personal trainer. I get to go to a lot of fashion shows and Fashion Week because my mom is the editor of Vogue's assistant._


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm not sure if you know but this is GlamourPrincess. Unfortunately, I forgot my password and email for that account. (I have like a million different emails!). I really hope you like my new story. I know I've only made one chapter and that chapter is a dream, but the rest of my story is going to be great! I promise. And now, for the big news...Okay, I want my readers to send in applications to be part of Avery's clique or her rival clique at her new school. Please fill in the things at the bottom of this page and I would like it if you send me Personal Messages for the applications instead of reviews. I will only be picking 5 girls. 2 will be part of Avery's clique and 3 will be in the rival clique. You get to pick what clique you want to be in, too. If everyone picks one specific clique I will pick whoever I want to be in whichever clique I want.

***Application Form***

**-Full name and nickname**

**-Kind of style (preppy, rocker, girly, sporty, etc..)**

**-Looks **

**-Hair: color, length, shiny or not (lol)**

**-Eyes: color, shape, long, thick, or short eyelashes**

**-Body: shape, height, weight**

**-Optional: nose, teeth, lips, boobs**

**-Lifestyle**

**-Money (do you have it or not-scholarship)**

**-Full personality description**

**-What clique you want to be in**


	3. Shopping for the Perfect Outfit

.

_Ring!Ring!Ring! _rang Avery's gold alarm clock. She woke up to see that it was 8:30 am. She walked over to her closet and threw on some True Religion dark wash skinny jeans under her leopard-print night gown (it was short like a tunic)and black Juicy Couture flip flops. Then, she went over to her vanity and brushed her hair down and tied it into a ponytail. "Come on Paris!" she yelled to her new puppy as she grabbed the red leach and hooked it onto Paris' gold chain collar. She and Paris got into the elevator and went downstairs for a walk. On their walk they got compliments even though they were in matching pajamas and Avery still had her eye mask on.

Avery then went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower and washed her hair with Control Freak by Bed Head shampoo and conditioner. She obviously didn't want her hair frizzy from the hot summer air here in Cali. When she got out she put on her matching black and gold Victoria's Secret Pink underwear and bra and wrapped a towel around her head. After her hair was 80% air dried she rubbed in After Party-by Bed Head (a soothing cream for silky, shiny, healthy looking hair.), Some Like It Hot (heat & humidity resistant serum), and Superstar (queen for a day thickening spray) and finished letting her hair air dry. While her hair was air drying she rubbed Jergens Natural Glow Lotion all over herself so she can have a healthy glow and used her favorite Secret deodorant. She took the clothes off of her mannequin and put them on. Then, went to her vanity and put big hot curlers in. By the time her hair and makeup was done Paris had finished picking out her outfit.

"Soooo cute. I give it a 9.7!" Avery told the dog. "What about me?"she asked spinning around. She was wearing the current Spring style: Military. She was wearing a navy Charlotte Ronson lace camisole with a Alice+Olivia army/olive green cropped jacket that had cute gold buttons on them, she paired it with a Chip & Pepper light wash destroyed denim mini, navy Micheal Kors ballet flats, and a Marc Jacobs army/olive green hobo bag. She added gold studs, gold tangled necklaces, and a gold charm bracelet with her outfit. Her hair was perfect and curly so she topped it off with some Headrush (shine adrenaline with a superfine mist) by Bed Head. Lastly, she wore the perfect summer makeup: A layer of regular SPF 50 under her MAC Studio Moisture Tint SPF 15, a light sweep of MAC To The Beach Bronzing Powder, MAC To The Beach High-Light Powder in Marine Life, MAC Eye Shadow in Bronze, MAC Powerpoint Eye Pencil in Duck, curled lashes, MAC Splashproof Lash, MAC Lip Conditioner SPF 15, and Tinted Lipglass in Lychee Luxe. Her dog barked once for a 'yes', not sure what the puppy meant she walked next door to her older sister's all pink room and knocked. "Who is it?" called a voice. "Avery!" she shouted back. The door immediately opened. "What do you think about my outfit, hair, and makeup?" she asked. "Uhhh, 9.7." her sister replied. "Wait!" she screamed right before the door closed. "What can I do to make it a 10?" she asked. "A little more blush and gloss." she replied. "Thanks." Avery said. "Oh, and don't worry I'll rate you when you're done."

She went back to her room and got Paris ready. First, she brushed her with a boar-bristle brush and sprayed in some Furball by Pet Head. To top off the look she added Poof! by Pet Head so Paris won't smell bad, not that she ever would. Lastly she put on Paris' navy camisole ( to match her mom) and tucked it into a white skirt, and paired it with the gold flip flops Paris had picked out and the flip flops matched her chain collar. Paris and herself both had gold D&G oversized sun glasses. Avery had started to put stuff in her bag- makeup bag, mini brush, back-up earrings, compact mirror, spearmint mints and gum, pads,iPhone,wallet, Palm Pilot, Paris' leach, a few bobby pins and hair elastics, a black hair clip, her signature perfume, and her black camera. Just as she finished her mom came in all ready. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. "Yeah."Avery replied. "2 seconds." "Okay, Charlotte and I will be waiting." her mom said, leaving. When her mom left she sprayed Paris again with Poof! and sprayed herself with her signature Clinique Happy and applied another coat of Lipglass. She put Paris in her bag and looked into her full-length mirror. "Perfect, right?" she said. Paris barked once and this time she understood. With a flip of her hair, she turned off her light, closed the door, and stalked over to her family. "Let's go! Samantha is waiting!" her mom yelled.

Her mom got in the passenger seat and her and her sister got in the back. "You never rated my outfit." Charlotte, her sister, said. "Oh, 9.8! I 'm proud." she said. Her sister did look good, which was a change. Then we pulled up to Starbucks and my mom told Samantha to wait for us and even offered her a drink, all Samantha wanted was a water. When we got to he counter, the employee started flirting with my sister. Go figure! Wherever she went guys would flirt with her. But Avery got compliments _and _boys flirted with her. "I'll have a Caramel Macchiato and a Chocolate Biscati." said her mother. "I'll take a Vanilla Bean frappiccino and a Chocolate Biscati." said her sister. "I'll have a Green Tea shaken Lemonade. A little extra on the lemonade and a Lemon Raspberry pound cake." said Avery. "Oh,and an ice water, too, please." added my mother, handing the guy her Starbucks card. They got their drinks and went back to the car. "Off to the Grove." her mom said to Samantha and off they went.

"I'll meet you guys at Paul in 1 hour then we'll go to Rodeo and maybe even the mall. Okay? See you!" their mom said, walking away.

_3 hours later... _Avery said, "I got my dress for the school dinner tonight."

"Great, let's go home." her mom said and they went home.

**A/N: Sorry it's boring. It's just I need 2 more girls to write the next chapter. I don't want to tell you why, because I'll spoil it. But please try to think of characters and tell me. If I don't get 2 more characters I'll have to make my own. So please make characters and tell me. Thanks, XOXO.**


	4. Prepston Dinner

"That was quick." Avery said. "What did you expect, I told you school was really close." her mom replied. Tonight was the mother-daughter dinner for Prepston. Instead of "Open House" they had this. They walked in and her mother said, "I'll meet you for the dinner in 1 hour." "Okay." Avery said, walking away from her mother. She got down the hall to a classroom turned hangout spot, that was filled with alphas.

(**A/N: This is in Avery's POV.) **As I walked in I wasn't nervous, because when everyone stopped talking as soon as I walked in I knew they were all envying me. This girl with auburn-red hair and blue eyes walked up to me, with some blond girl following. At first, I thought she was a wannabe, but then I realised anyone that pretty cannot be a wannabe, so I decided to be nice to her and her friend. "Hey, I'm Roxanna Rose, but you can call me Roxy." she said. "I'm Chloe Allen, but you can call me Lo." said the blond. "I'm Avery Brooks, but you can call me Ave." I said following the format. They walked over to 3 empty seats where a pretty brunette was sitting. "Oh yeah." said Chloe. "I forgot this is Brittany Woods, she's our friend." "Hi." the brunette said. I think I just found myself a clique. I then introduced myself again. In the middle of a conversation, 4 girls walked in. Ugh, I thought. They all looked like total bitches. I glanced at the one in the middle. She had black hair and blue eyes. Even though it was a quick glance she came up to me and said, "What are you looking at?". I thought to myself, I am not going to let her talk to me like that. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said coldly. She gave me a dirty look and walked away. I gave her a dirty look right back.

"Don't worry. She's only a bitch to people who she thinks is a threat." Brittany said. "That's good, by the way." added Roxy. After 1 hour of talking the dinner had finally come. After that they were given a map of the school and their schedule. Turns out the girls had lockers and classes together. While looking at the Cafe. I asked, "I'm going to Laguna with my family tom marrow and my mom said you guys can come." Right after I finished talking I got a wave of 'sures' and 'yeahs'. "On Monday, we could meet on the nucleus and do outfit ratings." Chloe said. "Oh, you read the Clique series?" I asked. "Of course!" screamed Brittany "We all do they're the best." "I so agree. We could even be a clique." I said. "I was just thinking that." said Roxy. "Well, let's exchange number and emails. Oh, and we're leaving for the beach at 11:30 pm." I told them. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." they all said after exchanging numbers and emails.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are short. I've been working on my graduation speech for school that's not optional. But I've finished and I'll try to write longer chapters.**


End file.
